The present invention relates to a structure for confirming the adjusted position of a drum pedal.
In recent years, many drum pedals designs permit the height position of the pedal plate and the amplitude and angle of the beater to be freely adjusted. In addition, some pedals enable independently adjusting the height position of the pedal plate and the amplitude and angle width of the beater. This has made it possible to finely adjust the height position of the pedal plate and the amplitude and angle width of the beater (stroke volume) to an individual performer's preference.
In these known drum pedals, however, if the height position of the pedal plate or the amplitude and angle width of the beater are adjusted many times, it sometimes becomes impossible to determine the original position of adjustment, thereby making it impossible to restore the height position of the pedal plate or the amplitude and angle width of the beater to their original adjusted positions.